Roommates
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Shaw's roommate is strange, not helped by the fact she's started stalking her at her new job. Roommate/college AU for shoot week day 2


**A/N; Shoot Week day 2! A roommate AU because why not? :)**

Shaw's roommate is weird.

Firstly, she leaves crap strewn about the tiny dorm everywhere, but not the usual college student junk like food wrappers and clothing. Instead it's all wires and tiny computer parts, plus Shaw's counted at least four laptops, probably more.

Then there's the fact that every time Shaw sees her she has a new phone, surely she can't be clumsy enough she breaks them that often?

She comes and goes at all hours and sometimes Shaw won't see her for a few days. Sometimes she comes back with bruises and injuries, others with duffle bags. One day Shaw had been curious and took a peek, half expecting body parts but it had been full of cash. She's pretty sure she caught a glimpse of a handgun poking out of her coat as she came in one day but she didn't tell anyone-it was none of her business and she figures she must be a drug dealer or something.

Whatever, Shaw has assignments to deal with, plus she needs to find a new source of income because her mom would kill her if she started fighting for cash again. Jobs appropriate for a college student are in short supply because all her classes and work take up so much of her time, so when she comes across a flyer for a barista to take the late shift at the local Starbucks she takes it. Though barista ranks low on her list of preferred jobs it would do, plus she'd be able to do homework when its not busy.

The interview goes smoothly, mostly because Shaw lies and bullshits her way through it (and made a few adjustments to her resume to ensure it would be top of the pile.) The only real problem is that, though she's worked hard to blend in, she could never quite master something that would pass as a cheerful, friendly attitude. Thankfully it's the late shift and there aren't enough customers for it to really be an issue and she gets a call later that day to say she's got the position.

* * *

When she starts her first shift after training the last thing Shaw expects to see is her roommate, dressed in a form fitting black skirt and blue blouse walk in and smile at her like she's been waiting all day to see Shaw. That smile Shaw's used to, her roommate had been known to flirt, make sexual innuendos and dress in very little as much as possible, but seeing her here is the last thing Shaw expected, especially since she hadn't told her about the job.

"What can I get you?" Shaw asks blandly.

"What, no hello?" She replies teasingly and Shaw rolls her eyes.

"Do you want a drink or not?"

"Come on now sweetie, there's no need to be like that. I'll have a large caramel mocha, take away please" she replies, her tone dripping more caramel than the drink. Shaw resists another eye roll, knowing from past experience it will only give her a headache.

"That's five fifty" Shaw replies, taking the offered cash. She can feel eyes on her as she prepares the drink, but she ignores it. She messily scrawls 'Root' on the side of the cup, though it's unnecessary considering she's the only one waiting for a drink, but it keeps her hands busy. She expects her to try and start a conversation or something, but apparently Root's more into creepy staring. Finally Shaw snaps the lid in place and hands over the drink, ignoring the smile and attempted wink she receives, hoping Root won't come back anytime soon.

* * *

When Root walks in on her shift, exactly an hour in for the third time in a row even though Shaw's only casual and her shifts vary she's more than a little suspicious. This time Root's wearing motorcycle gear, and Shaw has to admit it's her favourite look so far (not that she had been looking, or staring at those ridiculously long legs and how good they looked in tight leather.) Yesterday it had been a black sleeveless turtleneck, jeans and a leather jacket.

Considering they're technically roommates Shaw's kind of surprised, because she's seen her more in the week she's worked here than she does at the dorm. Also, she's only had three shifts so far, and Root has yet to miss one of them. Coincidence my ass, Shaw thinks as Root stares at her while she makes her usual order. She would tell her not to, but she already knows that Root is incapable of not staring (or respecting boundaries, not going through Shaw's things, cleaning the dorm, the list goes on.)

"Here" Shaw practically shoves the drink at her and Root smiles brightly. Shaw definitely does not stare at her ass on the way out (the leather really does look good.)

* * *

Shaw gets used to Root's visits at work, and the different, somewhat strange outfits she's sometimes in. They don't talk about it whenever they see each other at the dorm room, having reached some kind of silent, I won't if you won't agreement.

Then suddenly, about two months later Root disappears for two weeks, missing seven of Shaw's shifts. She starts asking around, but no-ones seen her, and she hasn't been attending her classes. She's actually considering reporting her missing when she shows up on a rainy night, an hour into Shaw's shift.

She prepares her usual without her asking, and Root stares and smiles as she takes her drink but there's something different about it, lacking the usual spark.

"Hey Eeyore?" Root pauses, surprised Shaw's spoken to her. "Where's the usual perky psycho? You're starting to creep me out, more than you usually do."

"Nothing, just a bad few weeks."

"You know, it's not busy tonight, you could have your drink here" Shaw says. Root looks surprised, but she nods, a curious look on her face. She sits at a nearby table and Shaw fetches one of the unsold muffins that haven't gone stale yet and puts it on a plate.

"On the house, because you look like you haven't eaten anything all day." Root smiles, but it's a different kind of smile, less perky psycho and more genuine and Shaw finds that, oddly enough she actually doesn't mind it. It's a rare occurrence that she can stand a person's company let alone enjoy it but she finds that, as the night progresses and Root stays and types away at her laptop, neither of them really talking but at the same time enjoying the silence and company it's ok. Better than that, it's good if Shaw's being honest with herself.

"Do you want to walk back with me, since we're going to the same place?" Shaw asks as she's preparing to lock up.

"As much as I would love that sweetie, I'm not going back to the dorm tonight. Places to be, information to gather. This was fun though, we should do it again sometime." Her voice is shallow and Shaw shakes her head.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. You look like you haven't slept in days and you've been gone for two weeks."

"Awww, did you miss me?"

"Root I'm serious. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I didn't think you cared that much."

"I don't, but if something happens to you I'll have to find a new roommate and I might end up with someone like Martine." Root grins, then turns serious as she makes a decision.

"For you I guess it can wait. You have to do something for me though." Shaw narrows her eyes suspiciously as Root smiles down at her.

"Come to dinner with me one day. You like steak, right?"

"That sounds a lot like a date Root." Shaw warns, but she doesn't immediately say no.

"You're the one who said it." Root points out and Shaw sighs.

"I don't do dates, but a free meal? Sure, I can live with that." Root's smile is so wide as they leave Shaw wonders if she's made a huge mistake, agreeing to go to dinner with her crazy roommate who has bags full of cash and leaves computer parts laying around everywhere, but honestly? She's gotten used to Root, so used to her that her disappearing like that was more annoying than the woman's presence (and she had absolutely not been concerned, and would deny it until the day she died.)

"Hey Root, tell me something?" She says as they start walking down the street, shoulder to shoulder. Shaw watches how the streetlights cast shadows across Root's face. "What's with the bags of cash, computer parts and strange hours?" She asks curiously. Root pauses, as if debating whether or not to tell her. Shaw pauses as well, waiting.

"Preparation for an upcoming war. There's a secret surveillance system, an Artificial Intelligence who watches everything but she's in danger. A rival system called Samaritan is coming online, and when it does two gods will go to battle." Root says it with such a serious expression that Shaw knows she believes it, which is the only reason Shaw doesn't just roll her eyes and walk away.

"So an AI apocalypse huh? Yep, you're definitely crazy."

"Does that mean you'll never go on a date with me?"

"Maybe someday, after you've finished your war. That enough?"

"Yes Sameen, that's enough for me."


End file.
